super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
D I-S T-U R- B-E D-
Please put your nightmares in the comments.. and lets share something.. or something. SCP-999's Nightmare I dun't have one. ._. WP's nightmare / Moon, moon, can you see me? Let me tell you my story. About the half-moon head man. 3-5 years old, the nightmare was so short yet terrifying, i was in what seemed to be a ship in the middle of the ocean at night, fog everywhere. For some reason, everything seemed like an old movie, that static thing from old films overlaying my sight. The ship looked simple, nobody was there, but in the middle of that weird lonely ship was this chest. I went directly to the chest, the old film thingy was getting worse, like if it was a projection of a movie. I was about to touch the chest, but then... the chest opened quickly, in a hit, a weird thing got out of it, screaming. the "thing" looked like a totally black humanoid, but it's head... it's freaking head, it was a half moon, the thing was smiling at me yet something screaming, not sure what it was, but as much as i remember... it's head, it had a nose in the middle, it had one eye per side of the head,white, blank, round eyes, that looked just like painted circles, but i knew it could see me. the thing got out of the chest quickly, legs first,after it got out...the overlay got even worse, making it impossible to see. then i woke up... Terry's Nightmare/ It's a game..a dangerous game. A game. I remember it. Like the hunger games, a game where people die. They were supposed to come to earth. Aliens, parasites. If they catch you, they take you over. People DIE. But nobody cared. Every time I see the giant face in the huge wave, I know that the week has begun. Basically a tsunami comes up from the ocean with a giant face on it. That's when we have 4 days to prepare, before they come. I was prepared. This was my first year of doing it. I was surviving well, and I knew I was going to make it. But the bloodbath on the 2nd day always makes the 3rd day hard to survive. On the 3rd day, I could hear someone calling to me. It was my sister. I heard her voice, yelling, shrieking. I needed to save her. I went around the corner where the sound was coming from. I thought I saw an alien, but I woke up before I could truly know. After that, I walked over to my sister's bed and patted her on the head. Thank god there are no alien parasites coming to take us over. Sorry, leechy. Jazz The Cat's Nightmare Long ago, i was in my room. The my brother Ty had an evil face. And it kept going, but then, when i woke up (I went to bed in dream) i saw Ty looking at me with the roblox starter face!!! It spooked to out of me. The Crow's Nightmare Everyone dead or hating her, or worse both. Category:Spooky Category:2spooky4u